


【授翻】UT/UF/US/HT/SF/SFR/FSG骨兄弟对口交有什么想法？

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli
Relationships: FSG papyrus/Reader, FSG sans/Reader, Papyrus/Reader, SF sans/reader, SFR papyrus/Reader, SFR sans/Reader, Sans/Reader, Sf Papyrus/Reader, UF Sans/Reader, US Sans/Reader, Us papyrus/reader, ht papyrus/reader, ht sans/reader, uf papyrus/reader
Kudos: 5





	【授翻】UT/UF/US/HT/SF/SFR/FSG骨兄弟对口交有什么想法？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/569890) by absurdmageart. 



Ask：男孩们对口交有什么想法？他们是喜欢给你口，还是更喜欢你给他们口？

原杉  
他对这个没什么意见。不过比起你给他口，他更喜欢给你口。

原帕  
他以前从来没做过这个，所以第一次的时候他会有点手足无措。但他其实没有偏好，无论是你给他口，还是他给你口，他都乐意。所以，这两个选项在他眼里还挺平衡。

蓝莓  
他很享受这个过程。但即使不玩口，也丝毫不影响他和你共度火热的亲密时刻。如果要他选择，他更喜欢给你口。

烟枪  
他爱这个花样，而且，当你给他口的时候，他会控制不住地发出舒服的呻吟。他更喜欢你吸他，但他也会给你口。

Boss  
这并不是他的最爱，但如果你想要这么干，他不会拒绝。与你给他口相比，他在更大程度上偏向于给你口。

Fell   
他很喜欢这个。而且他也乐意在你给他口时，给你一点抚慰。尽管他在爽的时候有淌口水的习惯。另外，他更喜欢你给他口。

紫莓  
他比较享受。不过他在这种情况下会有点难以自控，然后自己动起来。不管是给你口，还是让你口，他都很在行，没什么特别的偏好。

财迷  
他爱被你口。他真的很爱你把他含在嘴里的样子。而且就像烟枪似的，他不太能抑制得住呻吟。和给你口相比，他更喜欢你给他口。

红莓  
如果你想让自己和红莓的亲密关系迅速发展，他很有可能会希望你为他这么做。他喜欢口交，但也许会有点粗暴，而且他眼窝里的小光电会全程紧盯着你。比起给你口，他更喜欢你给他口。

大狗   
他不怎么介意，但这并不算他最大的乐趣。他很爱亲吻你的里面，而且也愿意为你这么做。因此，他更偏向给你口。

Horror   
他对这没意见，只是稍微有点担心，因为他觉得自己有点笨手笨脚，得过段时间才会适应。他喜欢给你口多于你给他口。

Sugar  
当你想把他含进去的时候，Sugar会有点紧张，因为他的性器实在有点长。他由此产生了一种强烈的恐惧，害怕你会感觉到窒息。他宁愿只给你口，也不想让你难受。

红酒  
他爱做这个。因为，当他居高临下地俯视着你的动作时，他会觉得自己像个掌权者。他自始至终都注视着你，用带着点气音的声线夸你做得好，是个好女孩(男孩)。他喜欢你给他口，不过也同样乐意给你口。

咖啡  
他以前从来没干过这个，所以要是你不主动邀请他的话，他的思维不会跳转到这个层面。不过他还挺喜欢这样，尽管实际操作的时候，他的脸红到叫人难以置信，还可能会用一只手捂住自己的嘴，但这不并不妨碍他从口中漏出细小又美妙的杂音。相对而言，咖啡更喜欢你给他口。不过这更像是个积累经验的过程，一旦他经过更多的体验和练习，情况可能会随之改变。


End file.
